Barroom Dancing
by WhimsicalMayhem
Summary: They worked well together, thus, they danced well together. Zer0 lead. Maya followed. May0. Co-op with Foryewhoartliterate.


A/N: This was a Co-op with foryewhoartliterate. THIS GUY...

Check him out. Hes awesome. I had a fun time doing this with him, so you may see more of our Co-Op work in future.

AS IS, here is the story; A little May0 for all my shipper out there ^.^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Borderlands. So...yeah.

Pandora was a place full of danger. To survive you had to be tough. To flourish you had to be ruthless. Death was met with celebration, disease with flippancy, and new life with a melancholy sorrow.

After all that people needed a drink, and Moxxi's was the place to be.

So we find our rather dejected looking Vault Hunters at a side booth. Maya stared off into her cup, her tongue yet to touch the alcohol within. Axton was in a stupor, his head pressed against the cool wood of the table. Occasionally he would mournfully mutter something. Salvador surprisingly wasn't drinking at all; he had said it was disrespectful to get trashed while mourning a loss. Zer0 was stoic as always.

"I can't believe he's gone." Maya's voice was hollow. "I just... I can't."

Axton murmured something into the wood. Salvador just shook his head.

Meanwhile Moxxi and Sir Hammerlock watched the table with interest.

"They took it hard." said Sir Hammerlock.

"We all did." said Moxxi. Hammerlock spared a glance at her.

"Some more than others, I'm told." At this Moxxi stuck her nose in the air pointedly ignoring him.

"What those fellows need is a pick me up." explained Hammerlock.

Moxxi cocked a hip, placing a hand on it.

"And what do you suppose would work? Obviously not alcohol and I thought that worked for everything."

Hammerlock gave an exasperated cluck. "How long has it been since you've had a party?"

The bartender froze.

"You're suggesting we have a party for Roland's death? For Lilith's capture? Sugar, this wasn't a victory for us."

Sir Hammerlock waved off her comment.

"No, no, we a party to celebrate those who did return." At this, he gestured to the cramped table that currently seated the four heroes.

"They are our only hopes of beating Hyperion and saving Lilith, but they can't do that if they're down in the dumps, right? Throw a party; a small shindig. I don't care. Just something."

Moxxi stared at Sir Hammerlock. His bionic eye made a barely audible screech as it readjusted itself.

"Fine." consented Moxxi. "Fine. A small party."

"Good; I'll get Tiny Tina."

"I said small." admonished Moxxi.

"Don't worry so much, my dear." Sir Hammerlock gave her a wink.

The plan was set, the tracks laid.

Now all to do was get the cart running.

Claptrap was probably Maya's least favorite person, despite the fact that he was purely mechanical.

So it was with extreme trepidation that she accepted the invitation he had proffered her. It wasn't until she saw the "To" and "From" text that she grew curious.

To: Hot-Ass Siren Bitch

From: Hot-Ass-Blow'n-Stuff-Up Bitch

AKA: Yo hommie, Tiny Tina

As if Maya didn't know.

She opened the invitation, with no small amount of hesitation. Last time she had opened a letter that Tina sent her there had been a live grenade inside. Although, thankfully for Maya and her surroundings, this letter was explosive free. The threat of being blown up now gone, Maya scanned the contents of the invitation.

"Yo Hot-ass Siren Bitch with the Blue Tattoos; AKA Maya,

Hammerlock told me you Vault Hunters are all down in the dumps. So we having a party to cheer yous up! It's at Moxxi's at seven tomorrow night. Show up! Or else... Just kidding. But really, show up. We gonna have food and fun and crumpets! So many crumpets! It'll be a crumpocolypse!"

See ya'll there,

Your hommie Tina

Oh! And by the way this message will self destruct in three, two, one-

"Shit!" Maya yelled out.

She threw the invitation as hard and as far as she could.

Unfortunately the direction she threw it in was that of Zed's Clinic, which Axton was exiting at the time. The letter blew up in front of the unsuspecting Axton and peppered him with shrapnel. He then wheeled around and walked right back into Zed's Clinic.

To her credit Tina did a pretty good job with the party.

Nobody had been in anything even resembling a good mood before the party had started, but after a little while the Vault Hunters lightened up. Even Mordecai, the depressed brooding drunk, managed to lighten up after a couple of minutes and a drink.

So at some point towards the end of the night everyone was in such a good mood that not only had they forgotten about the events of the last few days, but they engaged in an activity that was rarely, if ever, seen on the surface of Pandora; dancing.

It had all started with Sir Hammerlock; he was telling stories about some of the many balls and galas that he, gentleman and scholar that he was, had been to over the years. Which is when Moxxi decided to find out just how much of Hammerlock's stories were true and asked him to dance. It was a bit awkward at first seeing as neither of them had danced in years, also robotic legs aren't exactly good for that sort of thing, but after they struggled through the initial "this is weird and everyone is watching us" phase, the two of them relaxed and both showed a considerable degree of skill.

Even before Hammerlock and Moxxi were done, the other partnered up and danced as well. Gaige had walked out onto the floor with Axton, but ended up trying to dance with both Axton and Brick before too long. Salvador danced with Tina (due to their remarkably similar heights). Before the end of the evening even the introverted Tannis had shared a dance with Zed. By the end everyone had had a good time, except Maya.

She didn't dance, not that she couldn't, she just didn't feel like dancing with Axton, or Brick, or Zed, or Scooter. Definitely not with Scooter. Really she had been holding out all night hoping that a certain assassin would show some sort of interest in her, but Zer0 had kept to himself all night.

"Closing time, sugar." Moxxi's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" the Siren asked.

"I said I'm closing up shop. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here. That is unless you want to stay here, sugar." Moxxi added with a wink.

Maya looked around, the place was deserted except for Moxxi, Zer0, Gaige, and herself.

The others had left a few minutes ago.

"Oh... Alright then." Maya got up and began walking to the door.

"Hold on a minute." Moxxi interrupted. "What's troubling you sugar?"

"Nothing." Maya lied.

"It's Zer0 isn't it?" Moxxi whispered.

Maya gave her a shocked look.

"How did you know?" she whispered back.

"Because I'm not blind or stupid. Also I can tell when people have chemistry."

"Well what should I do?"

"Tell you what, sugar. I'll leave the place open a little longer. I'll get Gaige out and leave you and Zer0 here. Just lock up when you're done."

"You'd really do that Moxxi?"

"Course sugar. Now I'll just take care of our little mechromancer and leave you two alone."

A minute later Moxxi walked out the door with Gaige, leaving Maya and Zer0 alone in the bar.

"Hey Zer0." Maya said walking up to the assassin.

Zer0 just stared at the Siren.

"I was wondering... Well I never really got a chance to dance tonight and I thought maybe you'd like to?" she asked, visibly nervous.

Zer0 still just stood, not responding and unmoving.

"Zer0?" Maya asked. She waved her hand in front of his visor.

A hand touched Maya's shoulder and she screamed. Whirling around, she drew her pistol and pointed it at her attacker. It was Zer0.

"What the hell?" She turned around to where she thought he had been. There was nothing but air.

"Did you just drop out of deception?"

Zer0 nodded a yes. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Awhile." He answered.

"Well." she said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'd love to dance with you." The assassin responded.

To say that answer caught Maya off guard would be a gross understatement.

"R-really?"

In the way of a response, Zer0 extended his hand. Cautiously, Maya took it. Effortlessly he pulled her along.

Maya knew how to dance; it had been taught to her back at the abbey, for on the rare occasions that she was allowed to be present at important parties and balls. It was one of the only activities she enjoyed while she was on her "home world". It taught her grace and rhythm. She was able to read her partners movements easily, so when she was forced to dance in front of a crowd it had always ended in applause.

Maya was nowhere near as fluid as Zer0. She couldn't read him as well, if at all. All she knew of him is what she had observed or what he had told her. He was as blank and mysterious as the mask that he wore.

Four fingered hands rested on her body; one at the shoulder, the other on an exposed tattooed hip. Maya's body jolted in response, her skin tingling at his touch. Her senses heightened, but she refused to be anything but cucumber cool.

Then the music started and it was as if everything just melted away.

Dancing was just like the intimacy of battle; Zer0 was quick and nimble, his moves as sharp and powerful as the blade he wielded. Maya found the place where she was most needed and fit, aiding him when he needed it and occasionally adding a bit of style.

They worked well together, thus, they danced well together. Zer0 lead. Maya followed.

It was the opposite of the carnage and corpses. It was emotion and life and feeling.

The music climaxed and faded away. Maya twirled, wrapped a leg around Zer0's waist, ending in that position. They were chest to chest, faces inches apart. The Siren's breath misted across Zer0's helm, only to dissipate. His chest moved against her own; both slightly winded from their performance for an unseen crowd.

"Um.." Maya attempted to remove her leg from the rather risqué position she was in. Zer0's hand was quick to hold it in place.

"Zer0?"

There was no response. The assassin leaned in close. Maya leaned backwards, her back connected with the counter of the bar. She started to panic a bit, a light blush forcing its way onto her cheeks. Zer0 kept on leaning until his mask was lightly pressed against her forehead, her nose just barely touching his screen. His hands, one at her thigh, the other at the arch of her back, tightened their grip.

Maya was at a complete loss of what to do. Her mind drew a spectacular blank.

Then the door to Moxxi's bar opened.

"Hey g- whooooooooa." Gaige turned on a dime, her back facing the scene.

Zer0 let out a sigh, but backed off allowing Maya's leg to drop into a normal position.

"I, um... Am I interrupting something? I can, like, leave and... Not come back later."

Zer0 disappeared, a digital hologram taking his place. Maya finally remembered how to breathe.

"Um, no. You're okay Gaige. Zer0 just… left." The Siren righted herself, taking a seat on a barstool.

Gaige slowly turned around and, upon only seeing Maya, leapt into action.

"Are you guys dating? Aw yeah, I totally knew he had a thing for you! He's just so bad at expressing himself, ya know?"

"Whoa, whoa. Gaige, you're going to have to slow it down." Maya said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The mechromancer deadpanned.

"You're… Not together?"

"No."

"He hasn't… Said anything?"

"No."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes- I mean, as a friend… A... really good friend."

Gaige raised an eyebrow.

"You two go off on your own an awful lot."

"We're a good team."

"You're a good team with anyone."

"I prefer to work with Zer0."

"Why?"

Maya floundered, the first thought being 'because he wants to team with me'. She preferred his company. The occasions that they did talk it was profound and insightful. She loved his haikus. He was dependable; he could take care of himself if she wasn't around to revive him. He had her back as well; his sniping skills were nothing to sneeze at. They always had a plan or tactic.

Had Zer0 always felt the same way? Is that why he had always ventured with her? She respected him; liked him. Whatever feelings after that were an unexplored area.

Not that they weren't there.

"Whatever. I gotta meet up with Sal." Gaige smirked. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah." answered Maya distantly. "Later."

End


End file.
